


The Prettiest Boi

by MsThunderFrost



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Billy Hargrove Needs Love, Billy Hargrove Needs a Hug, Blow Jobs, Crossdressing, Established Relationship, Kink Discovery, Lingerie, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Pretty Billy Hargrove
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:48:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24474553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsThunderFrost/pseuds/MsThunderFrost
Summary: “Any particular reason you’re giving our neighbors a free show there, darling?” Steve drawls, maintaining an unnerving amount of eye-contact as he makes his way further into the room. Billy frowns and scuttles away.“‘m not naked.” Billy huffs, as if this were obvious and half of his body weren’t obscured by the ugliest panel of plaid, thermal curtains he ever had the misfortune of laying eyes upon.“Oh? Then why’re you hiding from me, huh? It’s not like you can show me anything I haven’t seen dozens of times before.” Steve fingers the edge of the curtain, tugging gently. Billy huffs, continuing to hold fast to the curtain, “I’m not gonna be an asshole about it, whatever it is.”The blond frowns, “You just had to come back early, didn’t you? Fucking shit－,”
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Comments: 5
Kudos: 174





	The Prettiest Boi

Steve is one-hundred and ten percent certain that his boyfriend is being overdramatic. 

He stands just inside the door to their bedroom, hand still curled around the shiny brass-colored doorknob. He’d been in the middle of telling Billy that he’d managed to stop by their favorite bakery on the way back from his morning run－the one that kept utterly insane hours, and was usually long-closed by the time either of them were even considering opening their eyes－and picked them up a loaf of iced lemon pound cake, when…

Well, when Billy had screamed something unintelligible, wrapped himself up in the curtains, and demanded that he leave.  _ Right the fuck now _ . Which was, unfortunately, impossible. One, because this was Steve’s bedroom too, and he wasn’t about to let Billy run him out of it without at least making an  _ attempt _ at a halfway decent explanation. And two, because he had sweat in all sorts of unmentionable places, and if he ever wanted the opportunity to touch Billy again, he needed to do something about that. Preferably soon. Which meant that he needed to retrieve a towel from the semi-clean pile of laundry, conveniently located  _ right next to Billy’s feet _ .

“Any particular reason you’re giving our neighbors a free show there, darling?” Steve drawls, maintaining an unnerving amount of eye-contact as he makes his way further into the room. Billy frowns and scuttles away.

“‘m not naked.” Billy huffs, as if this were obvious and half of his body weren’t obscured by the ugliest panel of plaid, thermal curtains he ever had the misfortune of laying eyes upon. 

“Oh? Then why’re you hiding from me, huh? It’s not like you can show me anything I haven’t seen dozens of times before.” Steve fingers the edge of the curtain, tugging gently. Billy huffs, continuing to hold fast to the curtain, “I’m not gonna be an asshole about it, whatever it is.”

The blond frowns, “You just  _ had _ to come back early, didn’t you? Fucking  _ shit _ －,”

“What? Were you plotting an affair behind my back or something? Am I gonna find a set of beady eyes staring back at me if I take a little peak under the bed?” Billy rolls his eyes and flips him off, which leaves Steve just enough of an opening to－, “Holy…”

And Billy is flushed from his chest to his cheeks, “That was a cheap fucking move, Harrington.” He grabs wildly for the curtains, only to yank too hard and bring the entire rod down behind them.

But Steve doesn’t care. Can’t bring himself to care. Because Billy is standing before him in a pair of lacy pink crotchless panties, and Steve’s brain is currently in the midst of a major malfunction.

Billy’s never been particularly hairy. He has the ‘stache, and the beginnings of a beard if he lets his stubble alone long enough, but as for body hair… He really only has a dusting of baby-fine, light blonde hair on his legs. So that delicate pink lace is stretched over smooth, unblemished caramel skin, with a sizeable bow located just above the slit that allowed his boyfriend’s cock to hang free. The panties look so  _ delicate _ on Billy’s frame, like one good  _ snap _ of the waistband would utterly  _ wreck _ them… But much as the idea of seeing Billy standing there in a pair of ruined panties appeals to him, the thought of him painting the lace with his cum appeals to him more.

“Um…” Billy looks like he can’t decide whether he wants to sock him in the chin or flee. Against his better judgement, Steve twists his body around so that he’s caging the younger man in. “I feel like we should really…  _ talk _ about this.” He motions, vaguely, to Billy’s genitals.

Billy grinds his teeth and juts out his chin in defiance, “Dunno what you’re talking about.” 

“Did you want to get all dolled up, make yourself pretty for me?” Steve breathes, curling his fingers in the waistband of the panties and tugging lightly. Billy stumbles forward on unsteady legs. “Don’t you know that you’re already the prettiest thing in Hawkins?”

His boyfriend huffs, “Not too hard to win that competition.”

“We were having a  _ moment _ .” Steve sighs, sounding terribly unimpressed, as he presses their foreheads together, “Why’d you have to go and ruin a perfectly good  _ moment _ ?”

“Why do  _ you _ have to make this into a thing?!” Because the fact that his boyfriend had been secretly buying himself lingerie for however long and  _ hiding _ it from him is definitely  _ not _ a thing, of course it’s not. “Look, just… go take a shower, and I’ll take them off, and we’ll forget this ever happened－,”

Steve blinks, plump lips curling down into a frown. “But what if I don’t want to forget?” He asks. “What if seeing you like this makes me want to press you down onto the bed and choke on your fat cock?”

“...You got a kink for boys in lingerie, Stevie?”

“I’ve got a kink for  _ you _ in…  _ anything. _ Jesus, Billy, baby, you’re so fucking pretty, I can’t.”

“You don’t think that it’s… I don’t know…” 

“I think, if you don’t get on the fucking bed right now, Ms. Connors across the street is about to get an eyeful.” The prick has the nerve to look like he’s actually contemplating the idea of putting on a show for the lonely housewife. Steve rolls his eyes, making the decision for him.

Billy hits the bed in a tangle of limbs, earnest surprise on his flushed face. It takes little encouragement for him to spread out, to spread his legs so that Steve might settle between them. The miles of bronzed flesh bared before him is a feast for his hungering eyes, but his eyes continue to be drawn to that beautiful flash of pink near his groin. Fuck, he really doesn’t want to put the cart before the horse, but he hopes that Billy’s got a stockpile of these, hidden away somewhere in the apartment. Billy would look absolutely  _ stunning _ in a sea-blue colored thong, or fishnet thigh-highs and a garter belt…

He runs his hands up and down Billy’s sides, gingerly dragging his nails over his glistening skin. Billy is staring up at him, his face so fucking  _ open _ , so  _ trusting _ . He licks his lips, fights a full-body shiver, and reaches up to drag Steve down into a messy kiss. Licks into Steve’s mouth and  _ moans _ when he feels Steve’s cock straining against his thigh through the thin, moisture-wicking material of his basketball shorts. Any doubt that he may’ve had about Steve’s feelings on the matter is washed away as Steve rocks into him hard enough to make the mattress  _ creak _ －and  _ Jesus _ , the slow drag of his shorts over his cock.

It never takes much to get him going. And knowing that Steve is just as into this as he is, thinks he looks  _ pretty _ in his little pink panties－fuck, feeling him  _ rut _ against him as he nibbles at his bottom lip and whispers how  _ beautiful _ and  _ perfect _ he is and－and－

Steve breaks the kiss, his pupils blown wide as he shoots Billy a saucy little wink… and then disappears between his thighs. “A-Are you really about to－ _ holy fuck _ …”

Steve’s tongue glides over Billy’s slit slowly, confidently, catching those translucent pearls of pre that had begun to leak from his swollen cock during their kiss. And then he’s opening his mouth and taking him in, inch after glorious inch of salty, musky skin buried deep in his throat, till his nose is brushing against Billy’s pubic bone and  _ shit _ … He swallows once around Billy’s girth and the younger man’s back is already arching, his breath coming in quick little pants as his long, thin fingers find purchase in Steve’s sweat-slick hair. 

He’s going to cum embarrassingly fast, goddamn it. Sue him. He wasn’t exactly expecting  _ this _ when Steve came back early from his run, okay?

Billy’s fingers flex in Steve’s hair, tightening to the point where white-hot pin-pricks of pain erupt along his scalp－never pushing him to take more than he’s comfortable with, but also keeping him from straying too far from－Steve swallows around his cock, and oh,  _ oh _ … He starts to bob his head, drool oozing past his lips to wet his thick thighs. He’s making the most  _ sinful _ sounds as he struggles to not  _ legitimately _ choke on Billy’s cock (because that would, admittedly, be a bit embarrassing after all this time－he’s certainly had more than his fair share of experience with it). And then－

“Fuck! ‘m c-cumming..!” He arches his back, wincing when Steve chokes a bit, but then everything is floating on a soft, pink cloud as he releases down Steve’s throat and well…

Steve continues to warm his cock for a moment, before pulling off with a rather lewd  _ pop _ . A few drops of his seed glisten on Steve’s lightly chapped lips, and－”I didn’t tear them. Good.” His voice is rough, and has Billy’s mind going to all sorts of absolutely  _ filthy  _ places. 

“I have like… twenty other pairs, tucked away in the bottom drawer of the dresser. I doubt I would miss one pair.” He says, and while that might be true,  _ Steve _ would definitely miss them. He tells him as much. “You’re absolutely hopeless. And still absolutely disgusting from your run. You  _ definitely _ need a shower.”

Steve blatantly eyes the younger man’s groin, “So do you.”

“I literally  _ just _ took one.”

“Yes, well now your cock and your pelvis are covered in semen and drool－,”

“－it is absolutely  _ not _ my fault that you’re a messy eater－”

“－and showering together is supposed to conserve water, which is good for the environment or some shit.” Billy stares at him blankly. “And, if you come shower with me, I’ll do that thing with my tongue before fucking you up against the wall of the shower－give Ms. Connors something to fantasize about.”

Mmm, and the fact that Ms. Connors could potentially be listening in has him hard as a rock is probably a  _ whole other can of worms  _ to unearth. But not today. “Fine. Just… lemme get some feeling back in my legs first, alright?”

Steve’s grin is bright as the sun as he nods, “Of course. That just means I get a few extra minutes to appreciate how  _ pretty _ my boy looks in lace…”


End file.
